Itachi's game
by ms-thang
Summary: She needed answers, and the only person who knew them was him. But in order to get the answers, she needed to play his little games.WARNING: A LOT of lemon invovled. You have been warned. Updated chp. 7!
1. prologue

**Warning: I do not own naruto. **

**I sure wish I did though. I'm loaded with bills I need to pay for college. Peace.**

Sakura, naked and wiggling her toes in the carper, stood in the middle of his bathroom. Everything was color-coordinated and tidy, with all the towels folded neatly , as if a maid had recently cleaned. The room was larger then her living room back at her apartment and far more elegant: sapphire blue and silver wall paper, a glass framed shower and double onyx vanities with a wall size mirror.

She slipped on the thin, red lingerie he had ordered her to wear. She hated red. It made her pale skin appear more washed out then it actually was. The dress barely covered her crotch and as she paced around, she noticed it would rise and reveal her bottom portions.

Cheeks flaming red, she yanked the bottom edges of the dress down as a last attempt to conceal her body parts. As stubborn as ever, the dress had risen once she shifted her legs.

Scowling, Sakura covered her crotch. Without hair, it looked vulgar, obscene, and it made her feel totally exposed. She wanted to grow it back, but he wouldn't let her. When she removed her hand, she looked in the mirror again, still embarrassed at what she saw.

"I don't believe this." she muttered, and started to leave the bathroom, but stopped suddenly when she remembered the lipstick. He wanted her to wear lipstick; red, bold lipstick. Sakura applied it carefully, puckered her lips, and frowned.

She looked absolutely silly.

Slowly, Sakura emerged from the bathroom and discovered spiked, red heels neatly placed by the door. Another scowl formed on her lips as she slipped them on, her knees shaking.

As she tottered towards his room on her heels, she tried not to feel like a prostitute as her lingerie rose to reveal her bottom portion.

She found Itachi in his room, sitting on the armchair, reading a book. She paused, glaring at him. He was dressed in what looked like P.J's. Her fist ached to punch something.

He turned a page from the book and stuck a bookmark before closing it shut. He looked up, a trace of annoyance crossing his face, but then smiled and set his book aside.

"Walk around the room." he ordered. "I want to watch you."

Cheeks flushed, she obeyed. She tried not to hobble, for it wasn't common for Tsunade's apprentice to walk around in high heels much. She ambled around the room and back again, towards Itachi, stopping in front of him.

Again, his face held a bit of annoyance.

"Do it again," he ordered, "but slower this time."

She obeyed, scowling as she turned around. She was becoming accustomed to the heels. The were so tight and uncomfortable, but she didn't feel as though she would topple over at any minute.

"That's enough." he said abruptly, "come here."

Clasping her hands in front of her shaved crotch, trying so casually to cover her genitals, she stood before him, wondering what would come next.

"You're hands are obstructing my view," Itachi frowned, "Put them to your side."

With a tight smile, she removed her hands. The room was quiet. Sakura could hear herself breathing.

"You look like a slut." he finally said.

"Thank you." she smiled, fist shaking lightly. She hated it when he called her that, but knew better then to protest.

He stood up and walked behind her. Pushing her hair to one side, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the neck. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she leaned back against him, felt his body against hers.

He pulled out a black scarf and slid it up her arm, along the front of her skin. He reached around his other arm and took the opposite end of the scarf, stretching it tight, and placed it over her eyes. He tied the ends behind her head.

"Itachi-" she began.

But he placed a his finger to her lips and nipped her neck.

It was dark behind the scarf. And very scary.

He took her arm and slowly pulled her forward. She had no choice but to follow, stumbling awkwardly along the way. She clung to him as they walked though the house, seeing nothing, the blackness disorienting her.

Suddenly Itachi was pushing her down. She struggled, but he forced her down, and with a thud she fell into a chair.

Then he took her arms and gently drew them back behind the chair.

"Cross your wrist," he said, "and hold the still."

"I swear, if you kill me.." she began, but obediently obeyed.

A second later she felt him lashing her wrist together.

"Itahi-" she warned. Oh what a fool you are, Sakura thought bitterly to herself. He's got you bounded and strapped, alone in his room.

"Spread your legs." he ordered.

"Not till you tell me what you're doing first." she said, biting her lip.

"Spread your legs," he repeated, sternly now.

She opened them a little. He placed his hands on the inside of her knee and he spread them further.

He took her right ankle and placed it on the outside of the chair leg. She felt him tie her leg to the chair, the ropes tight against her flesh. Then he tied her left leg.

Her heart beat faster, she could feel the pounding in her chest. I'm gonna die, she mentally shrieked. Her breath came in short, anxious gasps. She tried to close her legs, just a little, but couldn't. He had tied her too securely.

Itachi put his hand on the inside of her thigh, gripping her flesh firmly.

"I didn't like the sarcasm you had on today." he breathed, his face just an inch from her.

She felt the ropes around her legs, holding her in place. A wave of panic rushed through her.

"I'm going to disciplined you. You're going to learn how to respect me."

"Itachi, please.." she whispered, "Don't-" but then he stuffed a gag in her mouth, and her words came out a muffled slur.

----

**Hey ya'll.**

**Yes, I know. Ninjas know how to escape through ropes and everything. Well guess what? Lets pretend they can't.**

**yea, this is the prolouge, nothing really to learn from. The plot starts up on the first chapter, so...well, cya. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey bitches. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Sorry if it took me a while to update with all the finals and exam papers due and what nots.**

**Well, this chapter is pretty crummy cuz I was preoccupied with all the finals and stuff, and I didn't put much thought into it, but hell, I'm too lazy to rewite and rethink it through, so bear with me on this chappie. **

**You've been warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

---

CHAPTER ONE

"_It's dangerous to be out here alone." _

Sakura glanced wearily around the dark forest, unsure of which direction the voice was coming from.

"_Why are you here?" _the voice continued, more demanding.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and nervously licked her lips.

"There's a rumor going on that the akatsuki might be here."

"_That does not answer my question." _

Frustrated, Sakura burrowed her eyebrows together and frowned. "Who are you?" she demanded, searching around. "What gives you the right know?"

"…" The was a pause.

She carried on her trail towards the depth of the forest, as fast and silent as possible, ignoring the voice. And the voice, too, was hushed. The trail took her past damp ferns, webs of mosses, and endless trees and boulders.

Where she was heading, she had no idea, yet she was determined to walk the whole damn forest until she found every last member of the akatsuki cult. And then….

And then….

"_And then what do you plan to do?" _The voice asked, calm and smooth, as if reading her thoughts.

"Go away!" she glowered, quickening her pace.

"_Do you find it possible for the entire Atusuki members to be brought down by a mere girl?" _The voice challenged.

The sound of a twig breaking sent Sakura on her guard. It came from her left.

Eyes narrowed, she slowly turned towards the voice and nibbled nervously on her lip.

"Why don't you show yourself?"

"…"

A second passed by, then a minute. It was clear the mysterious voice wasn't about to reveal his or her identity anytime soon, so with a sigh, she turned back to resume her trail.

It took her only a step before she collided into a tall figure.

As her head slammed against his chest, she caught a waft of a familiar scent that sent chills down her very spine. A scent that caused her body to tremble and her heart to ache.

Very slowly, she lifted her head.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

But no.

Staring back at her with the identical sharigan eyes belonged to Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi. His face was blank, but as she found herself staring mindlessly at his appealing features, the words '_if looks could kill' _echoed in her head.

"You're in dangerous territory, little girl." He said, coolly, his eyes not leaving hers. "I could kill you right now and no one would know it."

Sakura took a step back, holding in her breath. This man was a killer, an elite S-ranked criminal.

"But I won't." he frowned.

He paced around her gracefully, perfectly at ease as he studied her face. "I don't often do this; letting someone live, that is."

Sakura tugged on her skirt, suddenly self conscious. "Oh no?" She asked, stalling for time.

"I wonder why that is." He continued, ignoring her. Then, with a pause, he added: "Why are you here?"

"Tell me where Sasuke is!" Sakura blurted out. Based on Itachi's expression, she immediately wished she had kept her mouth shut.

His expression remained hard on her; somewhat annoyed and frustrated. "What's your offer?" he demanded.

"Wha-"

"I won't leak out the information for free, you know." He sneered, taking a step closer to her. Pretty soon he was dangerously close; inches away. His face hovering over hers. "Tell me, what would you give to a man when money means nothing to him?"

Her mouth opened, but she found no words. Itachi turned his back on her and began to walk away.

"Please.." her voice was hoarse. "Please, I'm begging you. What is it that you want from me?! I-I'll give you anything! "

"Go home. It isn't safe for a little girl to be wandering in a forest at this hour." He muttered, walking farther now.

No! her mind screamed. Her grasp for Sasuke was slipping now. Farther and farther.

"ASSHOLE!" she shrieked. "Come back here you prick! I'll kill you! I swear!"

Angry, hot tears welted down her face and she swiped them away furiously. It was a foolish idea to ask Itachi for help. And it was even more foolish of her to believe that he would tell her anything.

"Why are you crying?"

The voice nearly gave her a heart attack. She turned to the voice, only to find Itachi staring dully down at her. Sakura sniffled, but refused to answer his question.

After a moment of silence, he finally sighed. "Sakura, look at me." he said, carefully placing his cool fingers under her chin and lifting her to face him. Once he caught her gaze, a small smile formed from the corner of his lip.

"I'll tell you where Sasuke is." He said, causing her face to light up and her heart to swell.

"-but it will come for a price."

"I don't have very much," Sakura began, but once one of his fingers tenderly grazed her lips, her words were suddenly lost.

"Alright, I'll tell you where Sasuke is, if that's what you want. But let me do you a favor and warn you, I'm not going to give away his location right away."

Her spirit began sinking record level.

He paused. "You'd be better off to go home, resume your life, forget all about me. It's not worth it."

She said nothing.

Itachi began to hesitate, giving her time to change her mind. It was clear she was choosing to ignore his warning.

"Very well." he said finally. "I don't know Sasuke's exact whereabouts, but I can fill the blanks for you. You want information, you want to meet my brother, and I will help you. But your curiosity is going to cost you."

Sakura glared at him with distress, and it made him smile.

"Cost me what exactly?" she asked slowly.

"Time," he said, "A portion of your life."

She stared back, his answer mystifying her.

"You want information about Sasuke-I'll give it to you. But don't think you'll get all the answers in one day. This will take time. Months, perhaps. And you may not get any answers tonight nor tomorrow."

She bit her lip in protest.

"But soon enough," he continued, "my information will lead you to your Sasuke."

Something wasn't right. It all seemed to easy. "What's in it for you?" she asked. "Why are you willing to do this?"

Itachi frowned. He turned his back on her and began to walk, but stopping shortly.

"To amuse myself." he said. "For no other reason."

"This is just a game to you, isn't it?" Sakura said bitterly, shivering from the cold. The sun had already set and the forest looked even creepier this late.

He made no reply and began to disappear into the woods, leaving her alone.

**Terribly sorry about update timing. SOOO SORRY! After my first post, I had to start cramming up like mad for the semester finals. Sadly to say, I don't think I crammed hard enough, cuz I failed my math finals with flying colors. Oh well, I'm not complaining. **

**The chapter wasn;t as good as I had planned, but screw it.**

**To make it up for you, I will make the next chapter extra naughty and long and well, cooler.**

**YEAH YEAH.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ho ho ho. I was reading through all the reviews and one caught my attention.**

**KisaUchiha: **please update i want to see him rape her .

**Hahaha. That review just made my day. No. I don't think I'll be putting rape in story. If I do though, it wouldn't be Itachi. Why? Because it doesn't suit him. Well, maybe when he gets drunk, he might rape her and why am I talking about rape again?**

**Well, face it ladies. If a man like Itachi came by me and was all like, I'm gonna rape you, I'd already be undressing. Haha. Well, that's just me. **

**Alright. So no one thought that was funny. Well, fine then. **

**Here's your damn story:**

The next day, Sakura found a letter attached to her bedroom window. She reached over to retrieve to note and found an address neatly printed, followed by the word dinner, and 7:00.

Sakura took a shower, then wondered how to dress. She didn't want to wear anything too slutty, but an outfit guaranteed to seduce him. At least, enough for him to spill the beans. After much though, she gave up and tossed on an old sundress she found at the bottom of her drawer. It was the only feminine outfit she had that wasn't torn or ripped, and god forbid, there was no way in hell she was going to call Ino to borrow an outfit.

Though the dress wasn't as sexy as she had hoped, she found it was satisfying enough to wear it to dinner.

When it was close to seven, she carefully made her way to the designated area. It was located somewhere in the middle of the woods, she noticed, a perfect hideout for an S-ranked criminal. Overhead branches and vines intertwine in a shadowy bower; walls of hedges, dense and impenetrable, form a verdant screen that surrounds and encloses. As she strode through the forest, she began to ponder what Itachi had planned for them. As she mused, a small cottage began to emerged from the woods.

Very slowly, she headed towards the door and rung the doorbell. Light from inside seeps though the drawn curtains, setting the picture window all aglow. Above the door, a bug light shined down upon Sakura, making her hands look yellow and jaundiced.

She nervously waited under the light, the night air cold against her skin.

Finally Itachi answered. He greeted her with small nod and ushered her into his cottage.

She felt a nervous flutter in the pit of her stomach spark up and she found herself taking deep breaths to relax.

'You're okay, Sakura. Calm down.' She assured herself.

With him leading the way, she cautiously followed him and began to study him from behind.

He was tall, with thick, dark hair that was pulled back into a neat pony tail. And he was dressed in black; black leather shoes, black slacks, and a black cashmere sweater.

He led her into the kitchen, which was well stocked and orderly. He surprised her by starting the dinner, pulling out the ingredients from the cupboard and utensils.

"You're cooking?" Sakura asked, clearly amused.

He only rose and eyebrow. "Would you like to?"

She leaned against his fridge and smiled. "No thanks. I've never really seen a guy cook before."

As he prepared their meal, she chatted with him, mentally recording each word. Perhaps she was imagining things, but regardless to his casual manner, each word he spoke and each gesture he made seemed fraught with special significance and hidden meaning.

This man is a killer, she thought, and carefully tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice. Itachi hovered around the room gracefully, perfectly at ease. He poured them a glass of white wine, then headed back to check under the lids of several pots.

"Do relax a bit, Sakura. I won't hurt you." he said, glancing at her.

She froze, then slowly swallowed what was left of her win. "What makes you think I'm scared of you?"

He took a wooden spoon and stirred the sauce. "And why shouldn't you be?" Watching her, he tasted the sauce, his eyebrows furrowed, then added a pinch of spice. Replacing the lid, he turned towards Sakura. Leaning against the counter, he crossed his arms and cocked his head, smiling a little.

They stared at one another without speaking. Clearly amused by her silence, he fetched the bottle of wine, uncorked it, and took a step forward.

Reflexively, she tensed.

He noted her fear and smiled, then poured her another glass.

"How old are you, Sakura?" he asked, casually.

"17," she replied stiffly. Well, that was partially true. Her birthday was in a couple of months.

Soon enough, dinner was ready. He set her dish in front of her and took his seat. The dinner was silent, which Sakura found very uncomfortable. Her stomach refused to eat and she left her plate untouched.

"Tell me why you think I invited you here." he said.

She shrugged.

He set his fork aside and smiled. "Do you want to know the reason why?"

Sakura stuck out her bottom lip shrugged, helping herself to some more wine.

"To be frank, I invited you here for a good fuck."

She gagged, choking against her drink. "E-excuse me?" she sputtered.

'It's quite clear you're a virgin.." he frowned, handing her the napkin.

Sakura wasn't sure whether to take it offensively or not. "Are you teasing me?" She snapped, taking napkin.

"I thought you'd be smarter then that, Sakura. What else were you suppose to think when a lonely man invites you over for dinner. What? We play poker?"

She glared at him, not answering.

He rose from his seat and strode towards her, taking her wine glass and handing it to her.

"How badly do you want to find Sasuke?"

She refused to meet his gaze. "Badly."

Satisfied with her answer, he began to gather the plates. "I'll wait for you in the den." he said.

---

In his den, she found it was small and cozy. There was a leather couch placed in the center she found Itachi seated on an armchair, facing the couch. She had recalled reading a magazine Ino had lent her, stating that men were not that difficult to understand. The key to a man was his crotch.

She paused in front of him, fist clenched and eyes narrowed.

Itachi stood up, his height towering her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and abruptly pulled her close, embracing her.

The bridge of his nose ran along her neckline and he carefully inhaled her. "Are you scared, Sakura?"

"No." she said, trying not to show fear. But she did. It was the first time a man had actually touched her like this, and her hormones were screaming inside.

"You should be," he murmured. He pulled her back slightly to study her face, then adds, "and you are." He released her and stands back, smiling in a snide, self-satisfied grin.

The clock ticks off the minutes. He helped himself back on the armchair.

"Take off your dress." he ordered.

As she began to undress, she carefully reassured herself it was all for Sasuke. Deep breaths, eyes closed, the dress fell off her shoulder.

"Sakura, look at me."

She does, and noticed his face held an annoyed look.

"There's something you might as well learn right now," he said. "If we're going to fuck, we're going to do it my way. If I tell you to get on your knees and suck my cock, you better head for the floor. I don't even care if you've had the experience or not. If I give you an order, I expect you to obey. Now take off your dress."

Biting her lip, she allowed her dress to slip fully off., her cheeks flaming red.

'That's better." he sneered. The room was silent; deadly, passionately silent. He rose and headed towards her. Ignoring her glares, he placed himself on the couch and motions for her to put a leg up on his knee.

He caressed hr calf, her thigh, letting his hands linger. It was a simple gesture, but it caught her breath-and it shouldn't. His kissed the inside of her bare ankle, and she felt it up her groin. With his lips still trailing her skin, he glanced up and she noted the undisguised smirk in his eyes. He knew he pleases.

Normally, she would have ran for the hills if a man touched her like that, but it had to be the wine, she fumed, that made her feel this way. Itachi was a dangerous man, yet the thought of sleeping with him-the danger, the fear-excited her. And he knew it.

She despised this man with all her heart, but still his touches titillare her. She had never experienced anything like this before.

He peeled off Sakura's panties, but leaving her bra on, then pulled her down on his lap so she was straddling his legs. Then he kissed her. His tongue parted her lips and enter. Hands on her hips and pulling her closer, she felt the fabric of his pants against her exposed crotch. His tongue was warm, searching, and she knew she shouldn't be here. Once his hands went between her leg, he pulled his head back. "you're already wet." he murmured, and he laid her on the couch.

"That was easy." he said, a note of smugness in his voice. He stood and kicked off his shoes.

He unbutton his shirt, and she sat up to watch him undress. He slipped it off, then hung it neatly over the chair, then slipped off his slacks and folded them neatly as well. Slimly built, yet muscular, with battle scars marking his skin.

His erection shows though his underwear, she noted, and fell back on the couch, suddenly dizzy.

"I'm going to fuck you." he said, staring directly above her. The abruptness of his movements, and his force, startled Sakura. Instinctively, she pushed herself up. Itachi shoves her back down, suddenly over her. She began to panic. He climbed on top of her and fucked her roughly.

And the pain, oh the very pain she went though. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to relax and picture someone else on top of her. She tried maneuvering into a position that was good for her, but he yanked her back.

He moved her as he wishes, allowing no freedom of choice.

"Sakura, look at me." he ordered.

And she does, and as she stared back into his intense eyes, she lost reality and some of her fear. She was pulled into his world.

He went on his knees, sitting up, fucking her fast and hard, his arms straight out, gripping her breast as if they were round handles or knobs, grinding her shoulders into the couch. His face had changed, dark, mysterious, twisted with pleasure.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head to the left, hard. She starts to object, but then shuts her eyes. She heard his voice over her ear. "You like this, don't you? You'll do whatever I say. You like being my whore."

And the truth dawned on her. She really did. Sakura couldn't explain her reaction. Her feelings were paradoxical: she hated him, feared him, yet at the same time his dominion over her, however brief, is intoxicating.

She came, and then minutes later, she came again.

**uh oh. I didn't edit. If there's any errors, well, too bad. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I hate my partner in English. **

**We were suppose to brainstorm some global problems and write an essay on it and she just sat there breathing air while I tried thinking up stuff, and let me tell you, I'm not that bright.**

**So yea, she's there drawing god knows what on her arm while I sit there staring into space, trying to come up with some global problem. **

**During the whole class period, all I could come up with is global warming and when I ask her for an idea, she says: 'Suck my dick!"**

**Holy mother of flowers. **

Sakura woke up with a start.

Jerking herself up, she scanned the room.

Her heartbeat was rapid and frantic.

She was in Itachi's bedroom, in his bed.

Particles of light from the morning sun seeped through the draperies, giving enough illumination to bring out the colors of the room, soft shades of gray and blue, etiolated from the stingy early light.

The room seemed almost cavernous; huge, hollow and hazy.

She heard the steady streams of water coming from the shower in his bathroom. She hadn't noticed him getting up this morning, and it alarmed her. The though of Itachi waking up and watching her while she slept made her shudder. She was at his mercy, exposed, unprotected.

She had to remind herself not to be so stupid in the future.

With a groan, Sakura laid back down, hugging a pillow, gripping it tightly, and listened to him in the shower. Her head felt light and groggy, her mouth dry. She had way too much scotch, too little sleep.

The thought of Sasuke ran across her mind. How he was, what he was doing. Did he miss her? How would he react when he found out she had slept with his adversary?

She had no choice. She wanted the information about his whereabouts, and if she had to sleep with Itachi to get it, then so be it. Still, Sakura felt a deep, bruising knot of remorse.

The shower water ceased. After a couple of minutes, he came out of the bathroom. He was naked, one white towel slung casually over his shoulder.

Itachi glanced at her, saying nothing, then headed towards the window and opened the drapes, revealing an immense silvery sky. The room brightened.

He strode over to her, confident, at ease, arrogant. In the morning light, without the softening effect of booze and dim light, she was able to view him with a critical eye.

He had an athlete's body, but the smooth slimness of youth had been replaced with a hard-edged solidity. There was nothing soft nor vulnerable about him.

Placing a hand on her bare shoulder, Itachi leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head so his lips only grazed on her cheek. She folded her arms across her chest. There was no way she was having sex with him in the morning.

His head tilted, amused by her small show of defiance, the straightened, willing to let it go.

He crosses over to the corner and began to dress, talking at the same time.

"Do you know who's house this belonged to?"

She refused to answer. He smiled.

"I don't, either. But it once belonged to a nice family. They were picture perfect, ones you only read from books. A mother, a father, and two little children; a boy and a girl. . " he smiled thoughtfully, as if he was deciding how much he could tell her.

"I needed somewhere to stay and they had the perfect place. Surrounded by the woods, hidden among society. Of course, I eliminated them as quickly as possible. No one to hear their screams for miles."

He headed over to the walk in closet and examined the collection of clothing being hung. Finally, he selected a button-down shirt with a pair of gray slacks. Walking towards the bed, he slipped on the shirt, but didn't button it.

"The last one alive was the little boy. I found the scene highly ironic, like déjà vu. But nonetheless, I slaughtered him just like the rest of his family."

He came and sat next to her on the bed. "Tell me, why are you so desperate to find Sasuke? Why don't you just forget about him? "

"I won't let him go." Sakura clenched the blankets over her chest. Her voice trembled. "I won't."

He leaned toward her and stroked her cheek. Softly, he said, "It's better for you if you did."

She angrily shoved his hand away. Itachi's gentleness did not fool her for what he did. One thing for sure; he did not care what was best for her. His warnings were just a part of the game.

He hovered over her, regarding her actions, and placed his hands over her shoulders. It was a subtle show of force, a tactical move to let her know he was in control. One hand moved on her neck, encircling it, forcing her to look up at him.

His grip on her was firm, but gentle.

Itachi kissed her lightly on the lips. She didn't move. She didn't respond. She refused to give him the satisfaction of a struggle.

He released her and straighten up. "I don't want you returning to town."

"What?" she yelped, scrambling off the bed.

"From now on, you come with me." His voice was firm "Do I make myself clear?"

"That's crazy!" Sakura protested. "What about my stuff? Everyone will be out looking for me; my friends, my family! I can't leave them all behind!"

Ignoring her, he slipped on the rest of his clothes and tossed her hers. "Get dressed. We'll be leaving soon." His voice was low and controlled, purposely devoid of emotion, a voice to be obeyed.

She nodded her head, hypnotized. The air felt charged with tension, prickly.

"Good." he said, and left the room.

---

He allowed her to head back home to pack. Sakura tried her best to keep her composure as she struggled through the busy crowd, knowing that Itachi was following her closely behind.

"Sakura, where have you been?" a familiar voice chirped, coming from her left. Her blonde friend, Ino, emerged from the crowd, waving. "I tried calling you, but your mom said you weren't home."

The thought of even making up an excuse to her mother made her groan out loud.

"Um, I was out training…in the woods."

"Liar." Ino's eyes narrowed.

Sakura rose her hands up defensively. "Seriously, I was. And I decided to camp out there anyway."

Ino leaned forward and sniffed her friend. Satisfied, she gave a nod of approval and followed Sakura home.

"Well, next time bring me along. It's dangerous out there, you know. I heard someone spotted an Autsuki member there."

"Hm." Sakura replied, glancing around. Where was Itachi hiding?

"So anyway, you should seriously try hooking me up with Sai."

"Hm."

Ino paused and watched as her friend strut off in daze, completely unaware that she was a walking alone. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion as she jogged up to join Sakura.

"Did something happen in the forest?" she asked.

Sakura sighed. "Ino, nothing is wrong."

"Come on!" she whined, blocking Sakura's path. "I'm you're friend! I can totally keep a secret." Reinforcing her word, she stuck out her right pinky.

"Oh Ino," Sakura moaned, hugging her friend. She was one of the few people Sakura didn't want to leave. "I promise you, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired, so I'm gonna go sleep, okay?"

"Oh." Ino frowned, still doubtful. Then again, as she carefully examined her friend's face, Sakura's eyes were bloodshot and she was on the pale side today. "Alright, Sakura, you win. Go get some sleep. I'll go find someone else to bother."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled, miserably watching her friend scurry off.

**This was a shitty week for me. I got the stomach flu, my boyfriend thinks its romantic to have a super bowl party over at our apartment and get drunk with his buddies while I lurk in the corner, throwing up in a plastic bucket. **

**Am I gonna let him get away with this?**

**HAIILLLL NAZ!!!!!!\**

**I'm gonna get just as drunk as he does! WHOO!! BEER IS GOOD! BEER IS GOOD! LETS GO DRINK SOME BEER!!!!!!!!**

**GO BEARS!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yea…. The last time I updated was back in the super bowl season, which was ages ago….. Yeah…..pretty awkward. Plus the bears lost…which is another blow… **

**Well, anyway, I'm back and ready to write. Enjoy!**

The house was empty by the time she was home. Its better this way, she miserably thought, heading towards her room. It would have been more difficult to leave with mother still home. She rushed upstairs to pack, shoving any items she found necessary into a small duffel bag. When Itachi would show up, Sakura thought, she'd be ready. He didn't tell her where they were headed, so she was dressed in her usual uniform.

There was a light rapping at the door and she rushed to open it, biting her lip as Itachi walked in, uninvited, as if he belonged here.

"Aren't we going out?" Sakura asked him, hoisting the duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Yes." he said. "Eventually." he added, "May I?" and he began to tour her small house. He was a self-assured demeanor of a man used to getting his way, Sakura thought with a frown. Brat.

It showed in the manner in which he carried himself, the precision of his movements, the modulated tone of his voice, the way he had made love to her last night. She recalled the memory of how he had touched her-confident, certain he would please her-and in spite of her pride, a wave of desire had rushed though her.

Sakura knew she was treading on dangerous ground.

"If we're going somewhere," Sakura mumbled, tightening her grip on the straps of her bag "lets go."

Itachi smiled. "We're definitely going someplace."

But her made no move to leave her house. Reluctantly, Sakura followed him thought the foyer and upstairs. There were two bedrooms, one for her and her mother. He headed inside her room first.

The room was messy from all the packing. Clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor and her desk was loaded with accessories from the jewel box she had dumped over. Itachi spotted Team 7's picture on the dresser and walked over to pick up the brass frame. Turning to Sakura, the picture in hand, Itachi asked, "Your team?"

With a grudge, she nodded.

He studied the picture, his face expressionless. Finally, he asked, "How is the team without Sasuke?"

Sakura shrugged. "what do you think?"

He looked over at her, waiting for an answer. The heater clicked on and made a muffled, humming sound, unworldly. A rush of cold air blows out of the vent in the ceiling. It hovers over them, like a spirit settling in. Itachi still waited.

"We're not doing so well." Sakura sighed. She took the picture from his hand, setting it back on the dresser. "Kakashi's pretty broken up about it, but Naruto and I are holding up. I know we're going to bring him back one day, even if he comes back kicking and screaming.

Itachi nodded, his red eyes studying hers as she turned away.

---

They headed through the exit of Konoha. This was not a good day for a walk, Sakura thought to herself bitterly. It was the middle of summer, and earlier this morning it had rained. The woods they hiked through was damp and boiling. Though the trees helped shade them from the sunlight, she couldn't help but feel humid from the weather.

If it was embarrassing enough that her body was covered in sweat, yet as she glanced at Itachi, and to her horror, found not even a trace of sweat anywhere.

They walked in silence. Miles after miles passed. Sakura began to ponder where he was taking her.

After a while, of what seemed like eternal walking, Itachi broke the silence.

"Many of the women I have slept with weren't good company. In fact, I disliked most of them"

Sakura felt herself go angry at his words. "If they were so dull, why would you sleep with them?"

"As I told you before, I see people for my own amusement." he gave her an oblique glance. "I wanted to see what I could do with them."

"What you could do with them?" she repeated stupidly. Sakura paused to collect her thoughts. She would not say anything until she was sure her emotions were under control.

"You wanted to control them -isn't that what you really mean? They were easy prey for you. It wouldn't take much effort for you to dominate them, for you to corrupt them. Don't you think you should have picked someone more suitable, someone more…."

The words trailed off.

"Challenging?" he said when she hesitated. "Someone more like you?"

Sakura ignored his remark.

He hiked for a few more miles, then said, "You misunderstood. The domination, the control -that's part of it, but not all. When I find a woman, I sense her loneliness. She becomes my project for the season. I teach her to love -to love so deeply she would do anything to keep love. I push her limits. I want to see how far she would go."

For a moment Sakura was speechless. Itachi talked about women as if they were an experiment, a culture in a petri dish. "That doesn't strike you as manipulative?" She managed to say.

"Very much so." Itachi replied. "I never said it wasn't."

"How…charming." She rubbed her right temple with two fingers. How could anyone in their right mind hook up with him?

"And what about me? Am I another one of your e_xperiments_?"

He ignored her.

They were out of the woods by then, and into the valley, heading into a lush, green foothill. As they approached, a two-story redwood house sitting on top of a hill emerges into view, its A-framed roof covered with grass.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked.

"Come." he said, holding out his hand. Sakura stared at it with uneasiness.

"Sakura, you are extremely foolish. If I wanted to eliminate you, I would have done so by now. That kind of thinking will get you killed. "

Sakura took his hand, her heart felt as if it had leaped out her throat. "S-some things are worth dying for." She said, but knew she didn't sound convincing.

"Then the question is, will I put you up to the test?" His red eyes stared hard into hers.

"You tell me." She said, frightened by his word.

Itachi helped her up the hill and smiled. "This is the hotel we will rest at. This is a very popular ground for criminals since the owner here lies neutral on sides. Good or bad, he doesn't care who you are as long as you have the money."

Sakura started to say something, but just then the door slid open. A tall, portly man greets the couple and guided them towards their room. His face was round and ruddy, friendly-looking; he was casually dressed in brown slacks and no shoes.

"Right here." He said, and they followed him through the carpeted hallway and up the flight of stairs. Down the narrow hallway had one room with its door opened. The owner paused and bowed slightly. "There is a bath house in the back. Please help yourself." and with that he descended back downstairs to tend to his own matters.

Itachi was the first to enter the room. He carelessly dumped his belongings onto the mattress and headed towards the window. Sakura awkwardly placed her bag near the door and studied the room. It was small and empty; the only furniture in the room being the bed.

She felt something burning on her back and turned to find Itachi studying her with a blank face.

Sakura began to feel uneasy. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Come over here." he said. It was more of a demand, not a request.

Instinctively, she remained where she was. In the silent moment that ensued, the air had become heavy with tension.

Itachi smiled, smug and ominous. "Defiance," he said, walking towards her with brisk strides. "I like that."

In a sudden move, something she was not expecting, he had pinned her against the wall, clocking her with his arms so he couldn't move.

He placed one hand under her chin and lifted her head to him. "Some of it. But don't go too far. Defy me at the wrong time, and you'll regret it." He pushed against her, making Sakura squeak, then kissed her.

She felt the danger again, as she did the night she had slept with him; she felt, against her will, the excitement.

Abruptly, he stopped. He gripped her chin and mouth with one hand, pushing her head hack against the window and leaves trails of kisses down her neck. "You're attracted to me. I can feel it in the way you kiss me, I can feel it in your body. You and I are going to become friends. In spite of yourself, you will like me. You won't be able to resist me."

His words scared her, yet angered her as well. She struggled against the hand that gripped her jaw. "Don't be so sure." She managed to say. "You're forgetting about Sasuke."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek, then releases her with a smile.

She only glared back before running outside the room and out the house. Still breathing hard, Sakura leaned against the railing and felt herself go dizzy. Sinking onto the ground, she pulled her legs towards her chest and wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed.

She missed Team Seven very, very much.

---

By the time she had returned to the room, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and her hair had become disheveled and tangled. Itachi was lying on the bed reading a novel.

Without a word, she slipped into the bed and stared at the ceiling. With little moment, Itachi slipped the book away and leaned closer towards Sakura.

"Come." he said, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. Without thinking, she leaned her head into his chest, letting him hold her, feeling the warmth and softness of his shirt. She forgot what had happened earlier, ignored every word he had said. Tonight, she wanted someone to hold her.

When he began to snake his way under her shirt, she allowed him to.

"You bastard." she whispered as he pulled the shirt over her head. He smiled in reply.

When he fucked her -making love is too soft of a phrase for what they did- he took his time about it, talking as he did. "I'm going to give you all my cum," he said, his voice low and husky. "You're going to do what I ask, aren't you?" and he made her agree to his demands.

"Oh, yes." he said, you'll do whatever I say. You know why?-because you will love it. You go crazy when I lick your cunt and stick it up your asshole. And you like to do it to me. I can tell-the way you like me, the way you take me in the mouth, sucking the cum out of me, the way you take my cock up your ass, and the way-just before you come-you beg to be fucked. In your cunt, your mouth-you want it all."

He talks while he fucks, and he knew she liked to listen. Itachi was a master storyteller. He whispered pornographic images into her ear, telling her what he was going to do, describing carnal scenarios, getting Sakura worked up. He placed his hands all over her, fucked her for a while, then stopped when he knew she wanted more. Still talking, with his hands between her legs, he said. "You're like me, Sakura. You like dirty, messy, touchy sex. You want it raw, you want it primitive, and you don't know it yet, but you want it rough."

There was no way to answer any of his cries but to tilt her head back and moan, basking in every pleasure he gives.

She came, then came again and again.

---

**There you go. Sorry again for my slow updating. Yeah…..It won't happen again, hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ho Ho Ho. I'm glad people are enjoying this fic. My friend wonders how I'm not embarrassed by writing lemon scenes. Frankly, I don't give a damn. After you start hanging out with guys a lot, (esp. mah BOIz) very few things tend to embarrass you.**

The sun was not up by the time they set out the next day. Streaks of purplish-gray light, emerging from the east, seeped across the horizon like trickling water oozing from a sluice gate. They headed south and continued on for some time, careful not to take any populated roads ahead. Past open fields -dewy, mist-covered monochromatic landscapes, shadowy in the sunless sky. In the cool air, their breath came out in white clouds, yet Sakura's were more labored.

Although she had worked out regularly, nothing could prepare her for the intense travel that went on for hours nonstop.

Sakura snuck a glance over at Itachi. She had to admit, he was an attractive man. Lean and in good shape, he had the placid, slightly bored expression of an athlete who was nowhere close to pushing his limits. Sakura was sure he was walking slower then normal to accommodate her.

"Do you plan on telling me where we're headed?"

He gave her a quick, sidelong glance. "Soon enough."

They continued to briskly walk without speaking. Breathing heavily, Sakura jogged to catch up to him, her feet pounding on the ground, feeling ungainly next to Itachi with his light-footed, easy face.

"Tsunade helps me out when we train." she explained, struggling to calm her breath. "We usually focus on my chakra then my stamina. I haven't jogged in ages!"

"I can tell." he said, and she noted the condescension in his voice.

He picked up his speed and Sakura reluctantly followed.

"You said you knew where Sasuke was." she began.

"Yes. I even ran into him."

Sakura slowed down her pace. "What happened?"

He didn't answer.

"You didn't tell me anything about Sasuke last night or the other night!" Sakura protested. "I want you to tell me everything you know about him!"

"Not so fast." Itachi frowned. "I can only give you information up to a certain point. Even so, there's plenty I can tell you if you have the patience."

They moved on. Sakura was irritated by his remark, yet tried her best not to show it. This was, after all, his game, she mused, and she'd have to play by his rules. Her shoes thud rhythmically on the road. She thought her reservoir of energy was near depletion, yet somehow felt a renewal, a determination to continue, despite the pain on her calves and lungs.

"Okay," she said finally. "we'll do it your way. Tell me something about Sasuke though. Something I don't know."

In thought, he gazed across the immense field of sod, the grass gathering color in the lightening sky, flocked like velvet in the early morning dew, seemingly endless. Itachi did not vary his pace; it was steady, even, and for him, leisurely.

"He's very fond of you, Sakura. More then you think."

_Me? _Sakura mused, smiling to herself. She had trouble imagining Sasuke announcing his love to her similar to something Lee would have done. Yet it sent a spark inside of her and made her heart burst away with joy.

"During the short time I had encountered him, I was able to look into his mind." He paused. "I was surprised to find he had plans in the future with a certain pink-haired girl."

His turned to stare at her with a blank expression. "He wants you to bear his children."

Sakura quickly looked away, blushing.

"To be honest, I was displeased. It was foolish of Sasuke to still be preoccupied with rebuilding the clan. It's best not to think about family. He will regret it later." he chuckled.

Sakura held in her anger, keeping his cold words at a distance. For once, she was glad she was jogging; the physical exertion diverted some of the anger she felt.

"What will he regret?" She asked, but he ignored her. They reached an old, concrete bridge and crossed it. A lone traveler passed them; he being the only person they came across all morning.

"That's enough for today." he said. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

With exasperation, Sakura sighed. The pounding of her shoes, as rhythmic as a beating heart, accentuated the silence. The headed down the lone road, neither of them speaking. Broken asphalt and small cods of dirt crunched and crumbled beneath her shoes.

"What do you want to know?" she finally asked.

"Everyone has a secret, Sakura. Everyone has unresolved issues, problems they don't, or can't, deal with. I want to know yours."

She shrugged, unwilling to share anything with this man. His questions were intrusive, and his manner irritating.

"Talk to me."

She was silent again, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking. They headed past the rows of trees lining the road -old country trees, some asymmetrical from a previous disease or infestation, or perhaps from a natural force, the limbs wind-torn or lightning struck. In the gray dawn, they appeared ghostly and skeletal, the trunks weathered and tough-looking.

"Tell me how you feel about Sasuke." He encouraged.

Slowing down her pace, Sakura stubbornly crossed her arms and glared at him. "How I feel about Sasuke does not concern you!"

His walking ceased. Gradually, Itachi turned his head and smirked. "You love him?"

"Yes!"

"A natural response. Yet, I don't believe it."

Anger rose up to her cheek, causing it to turn scarlet. "You don't know anything about me." She hollered. "Or Sasuke!"

"Forget about him. He's of no interest to me. I want to know why you constantly tell yourself you're in love with him."

Sakura shook her head. "You don't understand." she told him, staring hard at the ground.

"Understand what?"

"Someone like you would never understand the power of love." Lord have mercy, she could not believe something like this was spilling from her lips. "I still love him!"

He threw her a cold glace. "Okay." he nodded, "You still love him, even after he left you two years ago. Rather odd, don't you think?"

"No, it's not odd." she protested. "You just have to be… committed."

"You're wrong. Now tell me, what do you truly feel about him?"

Sakura remained quiet. She knew the answer to that question -she had years to think about it -but he was the last person to whom she'd confide to.

---

It was dark by the time they had arrived at their destination. Exhausted from all the walking, it was music to her ears when Itachi announced they had arrived. Her head, which hung from drowsiness, snapped up to study the house they would be staying in.

It was a regular looking two-story cabin house. The exterior was nothing special, the walls obviously built out of wood with some vines growing on its sidings. It blended into the woods just like the previous house.

"This is the house you will be temporarily be living in."

Itachi headed for the door, paused and turned, waving one arm around the house in an inclusive gesture. "Please, feel free to make yourself at home. Do anything you feel, as long as you remain in this house."

He seemed amused.

"Why don't you look around upstairs? There's a washroom up there too, if you need it."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. It was unusual for him to be so welcome like that, yet nonetheless, noting how her clothes were soaked with sweat, she quickly made her way up the stairs.

The bathroom was at the end of the hallway. Making sure the door was locked, she tossed her duffel bag aside and turned the bath water, adjusting it the to right temperature and letting it run as she rummaged through her bag for an outfit.

Stepping out of her clothes, she tested the temperature with her toe to find the water hot, hot hot, scalding almost -just the way she liked it -and quickly inched herself in.

Hot water gurgled out of the spigot; beads of moisture dripped from the yellow-tiled walls. Sakura's skin prickled and reddened under the water, and it took minutes for her to get both feet into the tub.

She slid down slowly and watched the water as it covered her body. When the tub was almost full, she leaned forward and turned off the spigot, then settled back again, closing her eyes, thinking of Sasuke.

The floors were thin enough for her to make out Itachi's soft footsteps downstairs. Quickly remembering who she was alone in the house with, she quickly rose from the tub and scrambled for a towel. Sakura noted the bathrobe hanging on the wall and placed it on, not minding for who it belonged to.

Barefoot, she snuck out to the hallway and leaned on the railing, making sure Itachi was still downstairs. Judging from the smell of dinner, he was probably down there preparing some meal.

Satisfied, Sakura spun around to face the hallway, pondering on where to begin her exploration. Her first choice was the first room on the right.

Inside the room was a neatly made king-size bed and simple bedroom furnitures. Nothing out of the unusual. This had to be Itachi's room.

Searching the nightstands by the bed, she turned up a collection of sex toy -vibrators, clips, lubricants, nipple rings and clamps, massage oils -she quickly stuffed them back where they belonged, her face flushed with embarrassment.

He was a guy, after all.

Sakura continued on her search, going in his walk-in closet and going through his clothes. The man was very neat: shirts in the same direction, the fronts facing west, all similar colors grouped together, shoes lined up like cadets awaiting inspection, evenly spaced and polished with a high shine.

She then noted something strange. On top of the shelf, hidden behind stacks of shoeboxes and bags filled with old towels was a large plastic container the size of a suitcase. Pulling a chair up, she pulled it down and carried it to his bed, opening it.

Inside, Sakura found a leather strap with tethers, a harness, cuffs, leg manacles, a heavy-duty Ping-Pong paddle, and several other gadgets and devices, the use of which she had no idea. And, in the corner of her eye, a partially used roll of duct tape.

Suddenly, she felt sick. Yes, Itachi was an S-ranked criminal and cold blooded murder, yet many of the items she found were unnecessary for a ninja; perverted even.

Sakura shook her head to clear it. Picking up the handcuffs and duct tape, she set them on her lap. The bed was covered with contents from the box, spread out like a proud man's tool collection of display: whips, ropes, paddles, manacles, chains.

Suddenly she heard Itachi's footsteps up the stairs. Sakura moved without thinking. She jumped off the bed, the handcuffs and tape falling to the floor, and started to throw everything into the plastic box, the whips, the chains, all of it.

"Sakura?" Itachi called out. He was in the hallway.

She grabbed the handcuffs off the floor and threw them into the box. Where was the duct tape?

"Sakura, are you in here?"

She shut the lid, carrying it into the walk-in closet, replacing it on the self, rearranging the shoeboxes and bags in front. Then quickly placing the chair where it had belonged. She reached up to turn off the light switch and felt a hand, icy cold, on the back of her neck.

Sakura gasped.

"Didn't you hear me call you?" Itachi asked, his eyes hard on hers.

She shook her head.

He looked at her, questioning.

She fumbled for words. "I was just getting your bathrobe." She mumbled, thanking her lucky stars she had put it on earlier. "I was cold." She placed her hands in the pockets.

"Come down and eat." Itachi said, closing the closet door. Sakura searched around the floor for the duct tape and spotted it on the floor next to the bed. She dashed over to pick it up.

"I see you've found my accoutrements." he nodded, walking over to her.

Straightening up, she blinked. "Your what?" With one hand, she had the tape behind her back.

He headed over to the bed and picked up a black whip -the handle peaking out from beneath the sheets -which she overlooked in her rush to put everything away. He walked over to her, placing the whip in her other hand.

"Put this back where you found it." he murmured. "Do you understand?" his voice was low and controlled, purposely devoid of emotion, a voice to be obeyed.

Sakura nodded her head, not taking her eyes off him. The air felt charged with tension, prickly.

"Good." he said. "I'm sure I'll have occasions to use it again." and he left the room.

---

One of Itachi's favorite hobby was cooking, and Sakura had to admit, he was much better at it then her. He handed her a glass of sake and she perch on her seat to watch him. He reminded her of a chef, his movements rapid but precise, a hand towel flung over one shoulder, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He was finishing up the salad, and Sakura was able to scent the garlic and butter from the sourdough bread under the broiler. He swirled around the kitchen, tossing the salad with dressing, snatching the bread out of the oven before it burned, arranging it on a platter.

"We're set." he said, and tossed the hand towel on the counter. Sakura had already set the table, and they sit down and eat. She noticed he threw a smile at her, and shrunk in her seat. It wasn't a friendly smile. There was something sly and sinister about it.

"You're considered a missing nin back in Konoha."

She felt herself sinking even lower in her seat.

"They believe you were kidnapped." he takes as sip from his sake. "How do you explain to your people that you were just fucking with an Akatsuki the whole time?"

"You asshole!" she fumed, her hand curling into a tight fist. "This is all a game to you, isn't it?!"

His eyebrows rose, but said nothing.

Angry hot tears streamed down her face and she angrily wiped them away with her sleeves. There was no way she would cry in front of that man.

Itachi made a little clicking noise with his tongue. "Try the bread, Sakura. Or else it will stale."

Glaring at him, she tore the bread with her teeth and stubbornly chewed it. Her face quickly lightened up, however, when she noticed how luscious the bread was.

Itachi smirked at her expression and started with his salad.

"Take off your shirt." he told her. "I want to look at you while I eat."

As soon as he told her this, Sakura felt a flutter in her stomach. "You go to hell!"

She hesitated, however, her fork in midair, waiting for his response. In the silence of those seconds she felt her heart beat faster and her breathing quickened.

Itachi locked his eyes on her and frowned in disapproval.

They finish their dinner in silence. Once done, Sakura helped him clear the dishes before heading upstairs to pick out a room she found suitable.

In bed, she was could hear Itachi's soft footsteps as he paced back and forth downstairs. There was a light rapping on the door followed by another man's deep voice. They quickly left together and the house became silent.

She didn't hear from him again till the next morning.

Apparently, he did not enjoy being answered back.

**Like, omg. I totally made a really bad mistake. In the story, I made Sakura barely 16!!! I wanted the story to take place in the beginning arc II, but that would mean making Sakura underaged!!! I don't want to confuse people by changing her age, but if anyone has a problem with underaged sex, please don't be afraid to tell me so and I'll quickly have it fixed.**

**Amnyway, changing the topic. A whole chapter without sex! Uh oh, I gotta change that quickly! Stay tuned. **

**P.S**

**The Person of the day goes to Kel-gi for her hilarious review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a mature chapter. **

Sakura woke up slowly the next morning. She didn't fall asleep last night until well after three. It was one of those fitful, sleepless nights where her mind never shut off and she would check the clock every hour to see what time it is. When she finally did fall asleep, disjointed images floated through her mind -handcuffs, whips, tape. The deeper the dream, the stranger it got.

She woke up tired, as if she'd been out doing assignments all night long. Sakura stretched, yawned, and rolled over. Although she wanted to snuggle deeper under the blanket, she got up and placed on the bathrobe she left hanging on the door and headed down to the kitchen.

Passing Itachi's room, she snuck a glance at the door to find no one inside. He wasn't downstairs either.

In the kitchen, Sakura helped herself what was in the fridge and pondered around the room restlessly. Who was the man he had left with earlier on? Why did they leave?

Outside, she squinted against the sunlight and strolled around the house, enjoying the fresh air. Itachi had mention something about not leaving the house, yet she simply ignored the thought.

The small trail behind the house extended through the woods. Curious to where it led to, she made her way down the trail but came to a brief halt. What if it led to town? She couldn't march down there dressing in nothing but a bathrobe. In a haste, Sakura quickly scrambled up to her room for an outfit.

When she got there, Itachi was waiting for her. He was in her room, the drapes drawn, sitting in the middle of the bed, a cold, detached look in his eye.

"Come here." he told her, his voice even and sure, the voice of a man who knows, eventually, he'd get his way.

"Go to hell." She frowned, taking a step back.

Patiently, without rising, he said. "I've told you about Sasuke. I filled in some of the gaps. I've held up my part of the bargain. Now it's your turn. Come here."

She still didn't go to him.

He tilted his head slightly, then gave her a small, patronizing smile. "I only want to talk."

Sakura looked at him flustered. "That's all I want to do." she warned, gazing at the door.

Itachi followed her gaze and smiled. "You can trust me, Sakura."

Reluctantly, she went froward. When she reached him, he moved forward on the bed and quickly pulled her down on his lap. She jerked when she felt Itachi's hand on her neck.

"I want to leave." Sakura gasped.

"Not yet. I'm going to fuck you first."

Before she could protest, he leaned over and kissed her, long and sensual, running his hands along her body. She smelt the faint smell of his unique scent, spicy, woodsy, and before she knew it, she kissed him back, touching his hair, feeling the softness, pulling him closer. She was surprised by how desperate her kiss was, how her lips crushed against his and how she pulled him even closer.

All the hate for him earlier disappeared and was replaced by lust.

She felt him removed her bathrobe, discarding them on the floor and guiding her down the bed, letting her feel the soft sheets beneath her.

Itachi removed her arms, placing them over her head. "Keep them there." he ordered. "Don't touch me." and he leaned down to kiss her again, letting her feel the urgency in his tongue, in his chest rubbing against hers, and she wanted him desperately.

His hands moved all over her body, first her thighs, then up to her breasts, then along her arms.

He whispered, "I've been thinking about what happened last night. About how arrogant you've become."

She looked up at him, feeling apprehensive.

"I don't know why you're having trouble understanding this concept. It's quite simple: you do whatever I want, whenever I want it."

Sakura felt something cold and hard snap around her left wrist. Then quickly, before she could react, Itachi held her other arm and snapped something around it.

She twisted her head around to see what was binding her arms, then panicked at what she saw: handcuffs around her wrist bolted to the bed pole. Her heart was pounding at record speed, breath coming out in quick gasp. The claustrophobic feeling was closing in.

"Let me go."

Itachi ignored her request and kissed her lightly. "You brought this on yourself." he whispered into her ear. "If you'd behaved, I could have tied you up, had a little fun, then release you."

"Take these off me." Sakura snapped, but he only looked at her coldly.

"Do you understand?" he continued. "Do you realize you brought this on yourself? If you were more complaint, I wouldn't have to take such extreme measures."

A drop of sweat slid off her forehead -sweat from fear, not from the warmth of the room. Itachi got up. He folded the bathrobe neatly and placed them on the table; then he left, closing the door behind him.

Sakura pulled on the cuffs, but they were securely attached to the bed. Summoning up her chakra, she made an attempt to pull free, yet gasped once realizing the cuffs were eating away her energy. Besides her was the table with the key on it -but out of her reach. Twisting from the waist, she threw her leg over it, and tried to reach the key with her toes.

The table was too far away. Sakura tried again, stretching every muscles, the cuffs burning into her wrist, but it was hopeless. There was no way she could escape.

Suddenly the door flung open. She jerked, drawing in her breath as Itachi entered wearing only his boxer.

He slammed the door shut, walked over to the bed, and stared down at Sakura. The man clearly was Itachi, yet she couldn't recognize the eyes that belonged to him, eyes so expressionless, so devoid of human feeling, that they could inhabit a robot.

In his hand was a candle stick, which he set aside as he climbed on the bed, straddling her chest. The weight of his body, his boxer rubbing against her skin -it all made her claustrophobic. She moaned, her outstretched arms straining against the cuffs and chains.

Itachi glanced up at the handcuffs. He placed one hand on her right arm.

"Let me go." Sakura said.

His head jerked down, as if he's surprised she had a voice. Dark eyes, now furious with emotion, glared down at her. He slapped her face, sharply, and she gasped from the pain.

"Did I tell you to speak?" he growled. "Did I?" and he slapped her again.

"Stop it!" she said, but her words only make him angrier. She felt the sting of his hand once more, sharp, burning, and her eyes water.

Itachi leaned down, his face inches from her. "Say another word." he hissed, gripping her neck. "and it'll be your last."

Sakura blinked, and hot tears of ran down her cheek. Lying there, she nodded, afraid he'd slap her again, praying that it would be the worst that would happen.

He released her neck, then climbed off her. He reached over to the table for the candle. It was long, thin, held in a brass candlestick. He headed to the foot of the bed, carrying the burning candle.

"Give me you foot." he said, reaching down with one hand, cupping it so she could place her feel on his palm.

Sakura shook her head, reflexively drawing her feet up closer to her body.

He was silent for a moment. "We can do this two ways," he said, finally, his voice controlled. "Either you put your foot in my hand voluntarily, or I'll tie your legs down. The choice is yours."

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to blink back tears. _This was a horrible mistake_, she thought. _I shouldn't be here. This isn't what is suppose to happen_. She opened her eyes and lowered her leg. Itachi reached down again and she placed her right foot on his hand. Her legs were shaking, but she couldn't stop it.

Itachi lowered the candle, then paused to lock up at her, his eyes gleaming from the candlelight, two shiny orbs piercing into hers.

"Remember," he said, before she could say anything. "You're not allowed to talk."

He held the flames close to her skin, and she clenched her jaw so she wouldn't scream. Sakura shut her eyes as Itachi gripped her ankle, holding it firmly, letting her feel the heat along her toes, then on the ball of her foot, but no pain. She waited for him to burn her.

It didn't come.

When she opened her eyes, he released her foot and smirked. "That was very good. I know you wanted to speak, but you didn't. I see you can be trained, after all."

Walking to the side of the bed, the candle still in his hand, he said. "I'll permit you to speak now." and tipped the candle over.

Hot wax dripped on her stomach. She flinched and shrieked in surprise, from the shock more than the pain.

Itachi gave her a disdainful glance. "You don't know what pain is." he said, then lowered the candle a few inches, tipping it over again. This time, her scream was warrant.. The wax seared her flesh like a hot iron.

"Please!" she gasped between breaths, "no more." but Itachi ignored her. He dribbled the wax around her stomach, around each nipple, on the outside of her thighs. He gauges the distance of the candle to the sound of her cries, rising it and lowering the candle to vary the intensity of pain. He held it high and the wax cooled slightly before touching her skin; he held it close and the wax scalds like boiling water.

She begged for him to stop.

"Stop?" he said, holding the candle inches from her skin. "You want me to stop?"

Sakura watched the flame, not able to take her eyes off it. "Yes," she sobbed. "Please."

"You don't like this?" There was a mocking tone in his voice. She shook her head and Itachi raised the candle away from her skin, letting her sigh in relief.

"Are you going to behave from now on?"

Meekly, she nods.

"That's a good girl." he nodded, brushing her cheeks lightly. He looked at her carefully, as if deciding on what course of action to take next, his face sinister. Without warning, he unsnapped a pocket knife from the table.

Sakura stared with wide-eyed horror, watching the knife as he tossed it from one hand to another. Carefully, he placed the tip against her breast. When she felt the sharp blade, she let out a small groan.

"You still don't know who you're dealing with, do you? " he pressed it against her harder, "I could kill you. Now, spread your legs."

Sakura closed her eyes. She couldn't do what he told her. She heard his command, but her legs were paralyzed, unable to move, palsied with fear and regret.

"Do it." he repeated, and she opened her eyes to look at him. He stared back down at her, his face hard, implacable, unreadable. Suddenly, she knew: he would kill her today. He was unrecognizable with his cold stare, a different person, gone over the edge.

"Do it." he said once more. "Now."

Somehow, her legs part. It is as if they were spread with someone else's hand -not from her own volition.

"Wider." he ordered. "Wider."

Her body is clammy, damp from the sweat. Sakura licked her lips. Her legs opened wider until they were spread on the bed. She felt vulnerable as never before. Watching the tip of the knife pressed against her breast, she thought of Sasuke.

In a flash, the knife went between her legs. She gasped, feeling the cold tip of the blade on the lips of her cunt.

"Don't move." Itachi cautioned her. With his free hand, he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him and not the knife. "Don't move." he repeated, his face close to hers, his breath hot.

Then he went down between her legs. Sakura could feel the knife scraping against the inside of her left thigh. She tensed with the blade, expecting Itachi to thrust it inside of her, expecting the pain.

The scraping continued; first on one area of her thigh, then another. She looked down to see that he is scraping the hardened wax off her leg. He finished the left, then the right thigh, flicking off all the wax. He worked up to her stomach, not leaving much as a scratch, then, with his fingers, peeled the wax off her nipple and breast. Chips of wax speckled the bed. When he was through, he placed his fingers inside her cunt, twisting it around.

"Your pussy's wet." he said, drawing out his finger, licking it off. "Amazing what a little fear will do."

Sakura laid still.

Itachi got up and went to put away the knife. He took off his boxer and headed back towards her, his penis erect, then reached for the key on the table and unlocks her wrist.

She was free. It happened so suddenly, she was momentary stunned. She lowered her arm, rubbing them, working out the stiffness and aches. Sakura could not put her feelings into words. She continued rubbing her arms, stalling for time, trying to make sense of what had happened. Feeling the tears come, she blinked them back.

He pushes her back down, pinning her arms with his. "Did I frighten you?" he asked, taunting her. Sakura struggled to get up, but he was too strong. Her arms were still weak and sore.

"Don't fight me, Sakura." he said, and then laughed. "It'll only get me more excited." he tried to kiss her, but she moved her head to the side. Annoyed, Itachi gripped her waist, and hoisted her up.

Before she knew it, he had her lying on his lap with her bottom in the air, the same position a father had when spanking their child.

Involuntarily, her body tenses, then struggles to shirk away from his grasp. He held her down with both hands.

"Don't fight me," he said and waited for her to calm. "I'm going to discipline you. I'm going to use my hand and it'll be painful. It'll sting. You'll try not to cry, but you will. I won't stop until I feel you've been properly punished. Afterwards, I'm going to fuck your brains out."

Prostrated, humiliated, Sakura steeled herself for his blows. He began to strike her, each blow more forceful then the one before.

A muffled gasp escaped her clamp lips, and she did, against her will, start to cry, silently at first, then openly as her agony increased.

Surprisingly, it was not the infliction of physical pain that caused her tears. She had, after Sasuke left, suppressed her emotions, refusing to weep whenever she thought of Sasuke.

Sprawled across his lap, submitting to the strength of his hand, Sakura felt a great release -of pain, yes, and humiliation, but also of sorrow.

She cried for Sasuke, and she cried for herself. A cry for betrayal and hurt, and for everything else that had gone wrong in her life.

When Itachi was through, he pulled Sakura up and held her to his chest. He let her cry, and when she calmed down he kissed her tear streaked face. She felt better then she had felt in months.

Then, as he promised, they fuck.

---

They laid on her bed together, their arms and legs intertwined and their sweat-slicked bodies pressed together. Hazy light filters through the curtains, giving the room a warm, fuzzy look.

The air around them was ripe with the tangy-sweet scent of discharged sex. Her head was on Itachi's chest, her fingers tracing his toned muscles.

"You weren't crying because of the pain." he said simply, a statement, not a question. Sakura rolled on her stomach, stuffing her face into the pillow, ignoring his remark.

He quickly changed the subject. "These are nice." he said, touching the red splotches on her buttocks.

"Did you break the skin?" she asked, peering over her shoulder. It sure felt like he did.

"No." he smiled. "but you have some nice red welts here."

"I didn't like it."

"You weren't suppose to .This was for punishment, not for pleasure. You better learn the difference." he leaned over and kissed her marks. "Don't worry. They won't scar."

Sakura rolled over, frowning. "This isn't a game. You really hurt me."

"You still don't know the meaning of the word -but you will. Soon." he paused, placing his hand on her breast. "I do believe you're enjoying this."

"Enjoying what?"

"The whole scene. The danger, the fright."

She shook her head. "You went too far."

"Your pussy told me differently."

She climbed out of the bed and placed on the robe.

"You always like it when I'm a little rough with you, when I push you around. You like the modicum of fear with your sex. Face it, Sakura, you're a danger seeker."

She denied this was so.

"Yes, you are. I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through your body. I could feel it in your wet pussy."

"You don't know what you're talking about." she said, opening the door to leave.

"Sakura." Itachi said, his voice harsh.

She turned around, impatient. "What?" she asked.

"I don't expect to see the stubborn side from you again."

She turned to leave.

"Sakura."

"What now?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Don't ever leave the house without my permission. I mean it."

She left him, without saying another word.

---

**Hey ya'll. Thanks for the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7

**-Sigh-. There goes another one.**

**Is it just me, or is all the hot guys on the Akatsuki dropping out like flies?**

**First Sasori (come on, he was h-h-h-hawt), then Hidan, and now ****Deidara**.

**Now we're left with shark boy and other inhuman looking people.**

**There's still Itachi, but I swear, if he goes, I'll go to, and I'm not going down alone. **

**-shakes fist threatenly-**

**----**

Sakura woke up the next morning with a sore bottom and an empty stomach. While making her way through the hallway and towards the kitchen and rubbing her buttocks in the process, she immediately froze on the stairs once she heard a woman's voice.

Careful not to make any noise, she crept down the stairs and peaked into the living room.

Sitting on a couch was an attractive woman about Itachi's age. She seemed quite serious; her sharp, blue eyes stared sternly into Itachi's the whole time as she spoke and her voice was just as prickly.

Itachi slouched on the other couch next to her, leaving a polite distance between them.

"I knew you'd be here." the woman spoke bitterly.

Itachi ignored her and stared at his black fingernails with considerate fascination.

"Why did you leave me without saying anything?" Her calm features cracked.

"This isn't working out." He spoke, his voice bored and quiet.

Suddenly nervous, the woman clasped her hands together on her lap. "What isn't working out?" she asked.

Her turned his head towards her and gave her a dark sneer. "You know what I'm talking about." his said sharply. The woman reached out to touch his hand, yet he waved it away.

"We're very different." he continued, "It's time for you to move on to someone else. You don't belong to me."

"But I do belong to you."

Itachi gazed at her, not saying a word. An undisguised annoyance crossed his face, the face Sakura had began to know -dark, mysterious, and handsome even. But now the face was different, harsher, the furrow in his forehead deeper, and his jaw was set tightly .

Again the woman leaned over to touch him, but he shot her a glare and she trembled in her seat.

"I-I do belong to you." she repeated, but Itachi just stared at her, impatiently it seemed, his lips slightly pursing as if he's swallow something distasteful.

"I know we're different," she added. "But I've changed since we met. And I can change even more." Sakura noted how the woman's voice began to stutter and grow more desperate under the situation. Her fingers aches to punch something. Why wasn't he doing anything to comfort the woman?

Instead, Itachi continued to stare at the woman with annoyance. "Nothing you say will make a difference. Our time is over."

"But it doesn't have to be!"

"It's over for me." he said it with such a cold finality that both Sakura and the woman winced.

She stood up and tried her best to still her body from trembling. Already tears were streaming down her striking face. "Did you ever love me? Or even cared for me?"

Itachi leaned back in the sofa and was silent or a moment., then he said, "I brought you into my life for my own amusement and nothing more."

_I see people for my own amusement. I wanted to see what I could do with them. _

Sakura remembered his cold words to her back at the trail.

_To control them, to dominate them, to corrupt them. _

"You don't mean it." the woman pressed.

Itachi raised his hand to silence her. "You should thank me for ending this."

Thank you?" she cried, and started to laugh, then choked on a sob. "Thank you? How can you say that?"

"I'm doing you a favor. I make you miserable and you know that. You're on an edge every time you see me." he then leaned towards her and smirked. "I would only get worse. I promise you, I would make it even worse for you."

"But I did things for you, whatever you asked. Tell me what I can do for you, please."

"Leave."

The woman hung awkwardly in front of him for another minute before withdrawing away in defeat. She wiped away her tears and held her head low as she made her way out the door. Once Sakura heard the sound of the door click shut, she removed herself from her hiding spot and marched her way into the den.

"Aren't you hungry?" Itachi's eyebrows rose, yet didn't seem surprised to find her eavesdropping the whole time.

"You cold, cruel sonofabitch!" rage washed over her face and blinded her sight. The room seemed to spin and she felt her blood pump quickly through her veins. Wobbling, she held onto a table nearby for support and tried her best to calm down her anger.

Itachi simply ignored her and headed into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Still irritated from his lack of compassion, Sakura ran over to the door, and completely ignoring Itachi's warning, rushed out of the house to catch up to the woman.

---

Sensing footsteps behind her, the woman turned with hopeful eyes, yet they quickly soured once she noted it was a female.

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped.

Sakura stopped dead at where she was at, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"I couldn't help but overhear.." she carefully took a step forward. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" the female snapped, and her eyes quickly narrowed.

"Who are you, and what were you doing inside his house?"

Sensing the danger, Sakura rose her hands up defensively and began to back away. Big mistake.

"I was jus-"

With flash, the woman abruptly grabbed her hands and began to inspect it.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Where did you get this?" She whispered with a sudden urgency, her fingers tracing Sakura's bruises from the handcuffs earlier on.

It was like someone kicked her hard in the stomach. "It's nothing. OW! Let go! You're hurting me!"

The woman's grip only tightened as her eyes dangerously glowed. "You're Itachi's new sex toy, aren't you?" she hissed, and using her free hand, she yanked up her own sleeves to display her bruises as well.

Sakura gasped. The woman's arm was discolored with nasty marks. A heavy scar ran deep from her wrist to her arm, making Sakura wince thinking about how she had gotten it.

"See this?" the female hissed, pulling her closer. "You want to know who did this to me? Can you make a guess?"

Sakura's green eyes widened with realization and horror.

"You should know, more then anyone else, what he's capable of. He made me do things I never knew could be done. " Blood began to form as the woman dug her nails deep into her wrist. "I sacrificed so much for him, and now look what he did! But don't you worry. He'll do the exact same to you! And to the next one in line! And the next!"

The woman suddenly shoved her away and made a dash back into the house.

The words were like knives piercing through her chest as she fell into the ground. Ignoring the pain that rippled through he body, she remained on the earth for some time, lost in thought.

Someday, would she end up just like that woman?

How could she have been so stupid? She let the determination to retrieve Sasuke blind her from noticing how dangerous and malicious Itachi was. If she wasn't careful, one day the same fate might happen to her.

Sakura slowly picked herself up from the ground. She brushed away the dust that still clung on her clothes and shook the negative thoughts out of her head. She would confront that lady and inform to her she was no one's 'sex toy' and that it was all a great, big misunderstanding.

Marching back into the house, her spirit sunk drastically when she discovered no one preoccupying the house.

Itachi was gone and so was the lady.

In the kitchen, food was left on the counter unattended. Without wasting time, she began to prepare for breakfast with what they had: omelet, freshly squeezed orange juice, and chopped apples to go with it.

---

Sakura was finishing up breakfast by slicing the apples apart when Itachi had entered. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, kissing her softly on the back of her neck.

"You smell good."

"Where is she?"

He started to pull away, but she held on to his arm and turned her head.

"I saw her go inside the house." she told him. "What happened?"

Itachi stared back at her with a blank expression, wrapping his arms around her tighter. With his lips lightly brushing her ear, he whispered, "What do you think happened?"

Sakura's face paled as he released her and reached for the apple she was slicing.

"I'm expecting company later on today."

"Another one of you whores?" Sakura added bitterly.

Itachi smirked and tapped her chin. "I'm afraid I can only handle them one at a time, Sakura." Watching her face redden, he took a bite from the apple and shrugged. "My partner, Kisame, will be arriving."

The name sounded familiar.

"You mean shark-boy?"

"He prefers to be addressed by his birth name."

"Sorry." she mumbled, not really meaning it. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not telling you. I'm warning you." He helped himself to another slice.

"It'd be wise if you stayed out of his sight for day."

He left the room and she finished breakfast alone.

---

Later on in the day, Itachi led Sakura into his bedroom and ordered her to undress. He sat on a straight-backed chair and watched. Nervous, she headed over to the bed and kicked off her sandals, peeled off her shorts, and lift her tank over her head. The drapes were pulled back and sunlight brightens the room. Her clothes were in a pile at her feet.

"The rest." he said when she hesitated. Frowning, she took off her plain white panties and bra, then wait for the next set of instructions, standing nude in the soft, lambent light of the afternoon sun.

Just as she feared, he reached over to his bureau drawer and took out a black silken cord.

"No!" Sakura said, crossing her arm. The woman's discolored arm flashed before her.

"No!" she repeated. "I'll never let you bind me!"

He tossed the cord on the nightstand, then sat at the edge of the bed and pulled her down on his lap. He is fully clothed and she was naked. The contrast aroused her.

"You're not afraid of me still, are you?" he asked. He cupped both her breast with his hands and spoke softly into her ear. "You can trust me, Sakura. I know how far to go with you." He kissed her gently on the neck and shoulder, touching her lightly, and she began to feel the excitement in her grow while, simultaneously, her body tingled with the apprehension at every word he says.

"I know you, Sakura-inside and out. I'll give you what you want. You need someone to dominate you, to control you, to hold you. You need me."

He opened her legs and stroked the inside of her thighs.

"It won't be painful," he said. "Sometimes I'll just want you tied up because it pleases me to see you bound. I want to see my cherry blossom bounded on the bed, in total submission, with black straps tied securely around your wrists and ankles, a silk gag over your mouth. I'll want to fuck you while you're bounded, while you're helplessly at my mercy. And I promise, you'll enjoy it. I know your boundaries, Sakura. Better then you do."

His words sicken her. "You didn't know that woman's boundaries." Sakura hissed.

Itachi wrapped one hand around her wrist, gripping it tightly, the other hand loose around her neck. She resisted the urge to pull away. She stared back at him, waiting for his reply, a sense of fear creeping up through her veins.

"Intentionally." he said, holding on to her, watching her reaction..

Sakura breathed hard, feeling his hand on her throat. Her body tensed. She wanted to jump up, but knew Itachi would tighten his grip. A minute goes by, maybe more. Hoarsely, the words barely coming out, she whispered, "You killed her."

His fingers play lightly on her throat. The strength in his arms, in his hands. She knew he could crush her if that was his desire.

Finally, he chuckled and let his hands drop and caress her thighs and stomach while she sat, nude and mute, on his lap.

"We're two of a kind, Sakura. We're meant to be together. You just don't know it."

Ignoring his remark, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Anything to silence him for the night.

To her relief, Itachi kissed her back just as hard. He leaned back and they both fell onto the bed, their lips still locked.

Sakura broke the kiss with a groan as she felt his harness poke her area.

"You're clothes." she gasped, "Take them off!"

He obliged, slipping off his cloak and unbuckling his pants, letting her slide off his shirt herself.

Itachi knew just where to touch her, just how hard to plumb, and she grounded herself hard against his magic fingers and let her hands slip down to his crotch.

She felt him jerk under her touch. She felt him push her into the bed, felt him wretch away her hands and hold them down as he rubbed himself all over her chest, to her nipple, and downward to her hips.

Sakura wrapped her legs around him as his thrust became tighter and shorter, tense and bursting. He rotated his hips, shoving his penis deeper and deeper, so that his length seemed to be enveloped by her body, engorging her as he pushed himself deep and hard within until he was crammed tight against her cleft.

And then he undulated against her, working himself deeper, tighter, closer, his penis surging with every little movement she made, swelling, throbbing, reaching -and erupting into her with his seeds.

When Itachi could breath again, when his body stopped spurting and convulsing, he rolled over to his side and got up to shower.

In the end, he left her feeling empty and half used. Pulling the covers over her head, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and reassured to herself she was not a whore.

_It's all for Sasuke. It's all for Sasuke. _

Just how long would she have to deal with Itachi's little games before he finally told her where Sasuke's whereabouts were.

The water ceased and she listened intently to his footsteps as they made their way back to the room. The bed groaned as he sat on the corner, pulling up his pants and socks. The weight shifted as he leaned to fetch his shirt and pull them back down. Then the cloak.

He got up stood there for some time, staring hard through the covers where Sakura buried herself under.

"I left something on the counter for you." he finally said. "It'll help you learn more about Sasuke."

With that said, he turned to leave the room.

_---_

**I'm in love with Kanye West's music video, **_**Stronger**_**. I love the anime Akira, I love the amazing techno duo Daft Punk, and I totally heart Kanye West. The three were an amazing mix and I died watched the music video! **


End file.
